1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical instruments and methods of their use. More particularly, this invention relates minimally invasive surgical claims. The invention has particular application to laparoscopic-type surgery, although it is not limited thereto.
2. State of the Art
Over the last two decades, minimally invasive surgery has become the standard for many types of surgeries which were previously accomplished through open surgery. Minimally invasive surgery generally involves introducing an optical element (e.g., laparoscope or endoscope) through a surgical or natural port in the body, advancing one or more surgical instruments through additional ports or through the endoscope, conducting the surgery with the surgical instruments, and withdrawing the instruments and scope from the body. In laparoscopic surgery (broadly defined herein to be any surgery where a port is made via a surgical incision, including but not limited to abdominal laparoscopy, arthroscopy, spinal laparoscopy, etc.), a port for a scope is typically made using a surgical trocar assembly. The trocar assembly often includes a port, a sharp pointed element (trocar) extending through and beyond the distal end of the port, and at least in the case of abdominal laparoscopy, a valve on the proximal portion of the port. Typically, a small incision is made in the skin at a desired location in the patient. The trocar assembly, with the trocar extending out of the port is then forced through the incision, thereby widening the incision and permitting the port to extend through the incision, past any facie, and into the body (cavity). The trocar is then withdrawn, leaving the port in place. In certain circumstances, an insufflation element may be attached to the trocar port in order to insufflate the surgical site. An optical element may then be introduced through the trocar port. Additional ports are then typically made so that additional laparoscopic instruments may be introduced into the body.
Trocar assemblies are manufactured in different sizes. Typical trocar port sizes include 5 mm, 10 mm and 12 mm (available from companies such as Taut and U.S. Surgical), which are sized to permit variously sized laparoscopic instruments to be introduced therethrough including, e.g., graspers, dissectors, staplers, scissors, suction/irrigators, clamps, forceps, biopsy forceps, etc. While 5 mm trocar ports are relatively small, in some circumstances where internal working space is limited (e.g., children), it is difficult to place multiple 5 mm ports in the limited area. In addition, 5 mm trocar ports tend to limit movements of instruments inside the abdominal cavity to a great extent.
Further, while laparoscopic surgery has reduced the trauma associated with various surgical procedures and has concomitantly reduced recovery time from these surgeries, there always remains a desire in the art to further reduce the trauma to the patient.
One area of trauma associated with laparoscopic surgery identified by the inventor hereof as being susceptible of reduction are the scars which result from the trocar ports used. In many laparoscopic surgeries, three or more trocar incisions are made. For example, in laparoscopic hernia repair surgery, four trocar incisions are typically made, with one incision for insufflating the abdomen and inserting the optical device, two incisions for trocar ports for inserting graspers therethrough, and a fourth port for passing a stapler therethrough. Those skilled in the art and those who have undergone surgical procedures recognize that even the 5 mm trocar ports leave holes which must be stitched and which result in scars.
A second area of trauma associated with laparoscopic surgery identified by the inventor hereof as being susceptible of reduction relates to trauma resulting from the manipulation (angling) of the trocar ports required in order to conduct the surgery due to inexact placement. Angling of the port can cause tearing at the incision periphery.
Those skilled in the art will also appreciate that because of the number of trocar assemblies and laparoscopic tools used in laparoscopic surgery (most of which are disposable because of the cost and complications associated with autoclaving), the cost of laparoscopic surgery is high. Thus, there always remains a desire in the art to provide lower cost laparoscopic tools.